Los 15 años de Saori Kido
by Johanna2491
Summary: La reencarnación de la Diosa de la Sabiduría decide celebrar sus quinces primaveras en el Santuario con sus Caballeros como chambelanes ¿Que locuras pasaran en los ensayos?
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1: la Noticia ¿Mascaras fuera?**

En el primer día de Junio, el santuario se hallaba sumido en un calor infernal y las caballeros de Oro, Bronce y Plata así como los aspirantes buscaban cualquier sombra para poder descansar de los mortales rayos solares después de los entrenamientos siendo este el caso de Saga de Géminis, quien estaba bajo la copa de un gran árbol descansando después de haber entrenado a los aprendices bajo el sol por casi 3 horas hasta que la deshidratación por falta de agua y temor de morir de insolación pudieron más que él pero como los dioses al parecer estaban en su contra ( y la autora también XD) apareció Shaina de Ofiuco para interrumpir su bien merecido descanso.

Disculpe Señor Saga- el peliazul volteó a verla aburrido- la Señorita Saori ha dicho que debe dirigirse al templo principal con urgencia.

Dime solo Saga, Shaina- dijo el Santo mientras se levantaba con pesar del suelo y empezó a caminar- vamos a ver qué querrá la señorita- notó que Shaina lo seguía- ¿se te ofrece algo más?

Es que a mí también me mando a llamar- fue la contestación de la amazona y ambos se dirigieron al templo principal. Cuando llegaron encontraron a la orden dorada restante, al patriarca,los 5 caballeros de bronce que todos conocemos, Marín y June en la Sala principal del Recinto de Athena reunidos. La Diosa llegó tiempo segundo después y se alegró al verlos a todos ahí. Todos los Santos de arrodillaron ante la Diosa quien solo bufó enojada.

Levántense por favor, no necesito que se arrodillen ante mi!- exclamó la Diosa enojada y en menos de lo que dice un pollito pío pío estaban todos como si nunca les hubiera pasado por la cabeza arrodillarse- así está mucho mejor- la Diosa les sonrió olvidando su anterior enojo para alivio de todos- bueno ya que todo están aquí le diré el porqué los he llamado- los caballeros y Amazonas la miraron con mucha curiosidad- quiero celebrar mis 15 años y los quiero hacer aquí en el Santuario así que quería ver si me daban su aprobación

Por mi, lo puedes hacer aquí- dijo Shaina después de pensarlo unos segundos y todos los santos asintieron apoyando a la amazona- total una fiesta no le cae mal a nadie.

Pero no es solamente eso- dijo la diosa y otra vez los miraron todo con curiosidad- según la tradición de occidente hay que elegir 14 damas y 15 caballeros para representar las 15 primaveras así que también quiero que sean mis damas y chambelanes

Yo no seré champiñón de nadie- dijo Milo cruzándose de brazos indignado

Es chambelán no champiñón TARADO- le dijo Shaina al escorpión y este la miro muy feo pero no surtió efecto alguno en la amazona.

Pues claro que me alegro de que haya elegido para ser dama de tus 15 años- exclamó June emocionada pero de repente se quedó pensando unos segundos- ¿que se supone que haga como dama?- caída al piso general de todos

Te asignarán un caballero y bailaras con él la coreografía además de que tendrás que animar la fiesta ya que eres una de las anfitrionas- explicó Marín a la rubia

¿Puedo negarme?-mirada asesina por parte de Saori- está bien, hare ese maldito baile-suspiró resignado de Shaina.

Ejem ejem- llamó la atención de todos Milo- se supone que son 15 damas y 15….. champiñones, …chambeñames, como sea pero aquí hay solo 3 chicas aparte de la quinceañera

Ohhh pues algunos de ustedes se viste de mujer y ya- dijo June y de inmediato los Santo pusieron cara de terror al imaginarse eso- los únicos que pueden salvarse pueden ser Shura , Aioria, Aioros ,Dohko, Aldebaran y DM por tener el cabello corto pero pensándolo bien, se pueden poner una peluca.

ME NIEGOOO- gritó DM

YO TAMBIEN- apoyó Milo

CALLENSE CARAJO!- gritó Saori y todos se callaron- ningún caballero se vestirá de mujer- suspiro de alivio general por los caballeros- las mujeres faltantes llegan mañana temprano ya que mañana comienzan los ensayos

¿a qué hora?- preguntó Shaina

A las dos de la tarde empiezan asi que a las 1:55 pm los quiero aquí OYERON- todos asintieron con miedo- muy bien, dejamé ver si se me olvida algo- Saori se quedó pensando a ver que se le olvidaba- ahhh si ya me acordé- exclamó la diosa contenta- Shaina, Marín y June

Mande- respondieron las tres

La estúpida ley de las mascaras, que no se que reencarnación mía se le ocurrió poner semejante ridiculez, queda abolida desde hoy- dicto la Diosa seriamente- pueden quitarse las mascaras si quieren- June ya tenía su máscara en la mano desde que dijo estúpida y Marin se la quitó con un poco de vergüenza pero Shaina se la dejó puesta- mmm Shaina acabo de decir que se quiten las mascaras

No, tu acabas de decir que si queríamos nos las podíamos quitar que es MUY diferente

¿podrías hacer el favor de quitártela?- preguntó dulcemente la diosa

nop

QUITATE LA CONDENADA MASCARA O NO RESPONDO-gritó la diosa

OBJECION!- exclamó el patriarca al oír lo de la abolición- esa ley ha estado con nosotros desde siempre además que usted sabe que para poder quitarse la máscara tienen que probar que pueden pelear en igualdad con los caballeros.

Mi querido Shion- empezó a decir a athena mirándolo mal- si esa es la condición está más que cumplida porque cuantas veces Shaina y Marín no le han partido el cu… ejem ejem …. La madre a Milo y a Kanon- Shion se quedó calladito casi llorando en un rincón- ¿alguna otra pregunta? Y Shaina, no hagas que te quite yo la máscara esa- Shaina bufó y se la quitó revelando su rostro a los caballeros de Bronce y Oro presentes que se quedaron un idiotizados a ver los bellos rostros de las Amazonas.

Tengo una pregunta- dijo Seiya y todos los voltearon a ver-¿quiénes serán los champiñones en la fiesta?

Es chambelanes carajo!- exclamó la Diosa enojada pero después recuperó la compostura- bueno serán Ikki, Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu , Shaka, Mu, DM, Aioria, Shaka, Kanon, Afrodita, Camus, Milo, Alderabaran y tu

¿ y qué hacemos nosotros aquí entonces? – preguntaron Dohko, Saga y Aioros enojados

Bueno uno de ustedes va a ser la pareja de la coreógrafa y los otros dos … mmm no se después les digo- contesto la Diosa – bueno espero verlos a TODOS mañana aquí a las 1:55 porque si no ustedes y sus reencarnaciones futuras van a lamentar haber nacido- amenazó Saori moviendo el báculo amenazadoramente.

Si, si ¿ya nos podemos ir?- dijo Shaina y sintió como el báculo se enterró en la pared, muy cercano a ella- digo, señora si señora

Ya pueden retirarse- dijo la Diosa con una sonrisa dulce y todos pensaron que tenía serios problemas de bipolaridad además de déficit de atención y no sé cuantas otras cosas más.

**Continuara!**

**Por favor dejen reviews y gracias de antemano!**


	2. la llegada de las damas

**Capitulo 2: La llegadas de las Damas ¿una coreógrafa loca?**

Al otro día, los caballeros y las amazonas llegaron a las 1:55 pm al ensayo porque ninguno quería ver de que era capaz su bipolar Diosa. Saori y un ejército de mujeres estaban esperándolos cuando llegaron.

Saori ¿qué hacen Hilda y Fler aquí?- pregunta Hyoga al reconocer a las princesas de Asgard

¿Qué hace Miho aquí?- pregunta Seiya al ver a su amiga de la infancia

También quisiera saber que hace Shunrei en este lugar- dice Shiryu

TODAS son damas de mis 15 así que espero que las traten bien ¿entendieron?- todos tragaron en seco y asintieron- ahora les presentare a la coreógrafa, ven aquí Alisse- aparece una rubia con los ojos marrones y dueña cuerpo con el que la miss universos soñarían

Hola a todos- saludó Alisse a los que estaban en la sala- yo soy Allise, su coreógrafa y antes de presentarse déjenme decirles algo, los hare bailar hasta que sus pies sangren- por segunda vez los dorados y los de bronce tragaron en seco- yo soy la que elijo con quien van a bailar así que más le vale llevarse bien conmigo – le guiñó el ojo a los chicos- ahora mujeres todas al centro- todas las chicas se pusieron en el medio de la sala y la coreógrafa se dirigió hacia un equipo de música último modelo de que nadie se había dado cuenta de su existencia- quiero ver como mueven ese trasero- puso un cd y le dio a play.

_un movimiento sensual (sensual)_

_un movimiento muy sexy (sexy)_

_un movimiento muy sexy (sexy)_

Las chicas empezaron a menear la caderas, algunas( como Shunrey, Shaina y Miho) estaban un poco abochornadas, otras (como Saori y Marín) se meneaban de forma un poco descarada pero muy sexy y los muchos de los chicos tenia la quijada en el piso al ver a las chicas bailando de esa manera.

_una mano en la cabeza_

_una mano en la cabeza_

_un movimiento sexy_

_un movimiento sexy_

_una mano en la cintura_

_una mano en la cintura_

_un movimiento sexy_

_un movimiento sexy_

_Y ahora empiezo a menear_

_suavecito para abajo, para abajo, para abajo_

_suavecito para arriba, para arriba, para arriba_

_suavecito para abajo, para abajo, para abajo_

_suavecito para arriba, para arriba, para arriba_

cuando empezó esta parte Alisse se puso a repartir baberos entre los caballeros ya que la chicas bajaron hasta quedar completamente agachadas y luego subieron de una forma muy sensual que dejó a los pobres caballeros KO además de que ella se pudo dar cuenta de que chica les gustaban a algunos caballeros. La rubia sonrió para sí ¨_esto será muy interesante¨.- _chicas, pueden dejar de bailar – las chicas la miraron extrañada ya que la canción no había terminado- claro sino quieren quedarse sin chambelanes para la fiesta- las chicas repararon en el estado de los chicos y se sonrojaron furiosamente- bueno ahora pondré a las parejas así que por favor, todos reúnanse aquí- cuando estuvieron todos reunidos ella miró a Junet- ¿Cómo te llamas chica?

Junet de Camaleón- respondió la otra rubia sonrojada y Alise se giró hacia el caballero de Andrómeda

¿y tú?- señalando al peliverde

Shun de Andrómeda - respondió el peliverde rápidamente

Ustedes son la primera pareja- les dijo y empujó a junet hacia el caballero de Andrómeda- Shun, mas te vale que aproveches que te la estoy poniendo en bandeja de plata- Shun se sonrojó a más no poder. Alisse le indicó a la amazona de Águila que se acercara al igual que al caballero de Leo.

Sus nombres por favor – pidió Alisse

Marín de Águila- dijo la amazona de cabellos rojos

Aioria de Leo- se presentó el caballero de la 5ta casa

Bueno Marín, te toca domar al león aunque no lo tendrás tan difícil, solo hazle este mismo baile pero en privado- Marín y Aioria se sonrojaron por las palabras de Alisse. La coreógrafa le indicó a Miho y a Mascara Mortal que se acercaran y les preguntó sus nombres.

Mi nombre es Miho, un placer conocerte- se presentó la peliazul aunque por dentro estaba un poco decepcionada de no ser la pareja de Seiya ¨_aunque este no se ve nada mal¨_

Mascara Mortal de Cáncer- dijo simplemente el caballero de la 4ta casa

Pregunté tu nombre no tu apodo, cangrejo – dijo Alisse mientras alzaba una ceja- ahh y un placer conocerte Miho

Así me llamo- dijo el canceriano- aunque no sé por qué no pones a esta niña con el burro alado ya que se ve que ella quiere estar con el- Miho se sonrojó a más no poder al oír esto.

Tengo otros planes para él además la puse contigo porque no le quitabas la puta mirada de encima, cangrejo- ahora fue el turno de DeathMask de sonrojarse pero frunció el ceño a los pocos segundos aunque no dijo nada- uii parece que di en el punto mmmm rubito ven acá- dijo señalando a Shaka quien se acercó a ella y la chica se percató de que tenía los ojos cerrados- bueno rubio, no creo que te funcione tener los ojos cerrados mientras bailas así que mejor ábrelos

Yo no tengo que abrir mis ojos para saber lo que hay a mi alrededor- contestó Shaka de manera sabia

Ya veremos si dices lo mismo cuando bailando, te vayas de boca y te partas hasta la madre por tener los ojos cerrados- dijo Alisse y todo se rieron por lo bajo imaginándose eso- mmm ¿eres budista o algo así?

Soy la reencarnación de Buda

Ok, necesitamos a una chica que te corrompa entonces- se quedo analizando a las chicas hasta que encontró a la que consideraba perfecta para el- ven acá preciosa- dijo halando por un brazo a una pelinegra con los ojos rosados- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Luna

Pues ya sabes luna, corrómpeme a ese muchacho que es demasiado santo para mi gusto – dijo la coreógrafa guiñándole el ojo

Eso será un placer- contestó la chica guiñándole un ojo a Shaka quien ni se inmutó ante eso- uii parece que la tendré difícil

Y que lo digas- le respondió Alisse y después fue hacia donde Hyoga- ven acá papacito- dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y se dirigía hacia fler- ella será tu pareja, asi que ya sabes rubia, dale candela al rubito que no te quitaba la mirada de encima mientras bailaba- sonrojo por parte de ambos pero Alisse ya estaba jalando a Camus casi por los cabellos- ahoraa ¿ a quien te ponemos lindo?- y comenzó a inspeccionar a las mujeres restantes hasta que encontró la chica perfecta para el-mira tu morena preciosa, echa para aca un momento - llamo la rubia a una castañas con la piel bronceada que se encontraba casi de ultima, la cual se acercó al percatarse de que era a ella a quien llamaban- ¿ tu nombre?

Pamela- dice la chica meintras sonreia

bueno pamelita, te toca con este bombonazo- dice mientras empuja al peliazul hasta que queda delante de la morena- ¿ tu nombre bombon?- le pregunta al chica

Camus, y no soy bombon- protesta friamente el caballero

tu eres lo que a mi me de la puta gana asi que no te servira de nada contestar - la coreaografa le dirigio una miranda furibunda al caballero de Acuario quien paso de ella simplemente. ella dió el resoplido y siguió buscando a la otra pareja- mmm tu- dijo refiriendose a Milo- ven aca

soy Milo y estoy a tus servicios muñeca- dice Milo guiñandole el ojo a Alisse y la chica solo se rie

tal parece que aqui tenemos un casanova de primera asi que necesitamos a una chica que sea capaz de controlarlo- miró entre las chica y vió que Saori, Marin y June le señalaban sutilmente a Shaina quien intentaba escabullirse de aquella reunion de locos- ven aca, peliverde fugitiva- dice la coreagrafa y Shaina se para en seco, da un suspiro de resignacion y se dirige hacia la coreografa- tu eres la encargada de mantener a raya a este casanova

mas facil lo puedo matar y asi hago mis dias mucho mas ligeros- replica Shaina

tu sabes muy bien que te gusto, cobra- dice Milo acercandose mucho a Shaina

tengo malos ratos, no malos gustos, escopion de cuarta- responde Shaina mientras se aleja de Milo

mmm percibo amor en el aire- dice Alisse sonriente- bueno y la proxima pareja es...

**Continuara!**


	3. Ultimas parejas

**Capitulo 3: las ultimas parejas **

mmm percibo amor en el aire- dice Alisse sonriente- bueno y la proxima pareja es...- tu dice señalando al caballero de Capricornio- ven aca niño lindo- Shura se acerca con la seriedad de siempre- ashh aqui hay otro serio Saori ¿ es que tus caballeros no pueden tener una cara mas alegre?- preguntó enojada la coreografa- una roca tiene mas emociones que ellos

¿ y que quieres ? ¿ que tengan cara de payaso? -pregunta Saori alzando una ceja y la mayoria de chicas se rieron por el comentario imaginandose a esos sexys caballeros con cara de payaso mientras que los hombres fruncieron el ceño

creo que asi se verian mejor- dice Alisse suspirando resignada- ahh si dejame ver cual sera tu pareja-dijo hablandole a Shura todavia con un tono pesimista y de resignación- ven aca Corina- una chica de cabellos azules a la altura de los hombros y con una cara medio aburrida se acercó- este sera tu pareja porfavor intenta no matarlo hasta que termine los quinces- dice la mujer reiterando el ´no matarlo´ a lo que la peliazul resopló con aburrimiento- ahh y nada de encerrarlo para usarlo como objeto de diversión me oiste ¿niña?

si, si, si ya entendí- contestó la chica- que aburrido- vuelve a resoplar y Shura estaba un poco disgustado

¿por que resoplas tanto?- pregunta el Santo con un poco de enojo en la voz

porque me da la gana ¿ tienes algun maldito problema con eso?- pregunta la chica, la cual cambió la cara de aburrida a desafiante y se acercó inconcientemente al pelinegro quien tambien la miraba desafiante

si, tengo un problema- respondió Shura con la mirada clavada en los ojos grises de la chica y tambien acercandose a la chica- tu aburrimiento me irrita

ahh si- dice la chica acercandose mucho mas al santo de Capricornio y poniendole un dedo en el pecho- pues aprende a lidiar con eso entonces

ok, ya sabemos que se gustaron asi que porfavor si quieren resolver algo sobre su mutua atraccion, el baño se encuentra subiendo las escaleras a la izquierda- dice Alisse riendose un poco y la mayoria se rió por el comentarion aunque una que otra chica se sonrojó.

¿porque piensas que me atrae semejante niñata/idiota?- preguntaron ambos exaltandose y despues volvieron a mirarse furibundos- ¿ a quien llamas niñata /idiota?

bueno, no se que pensar si dos personas estan tan cerca uno del otro y ademas de que dicen que los que pelean se aman o algo así - ambos cayeron en cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y se alejaron a casi medio metro de distancia sin dejarse de mirar con odio- a lo que esa parejita se mandan sus miradas de ´amor eterno´, necesito que ese pelilila tan sexy venga para acá- dijo mientras señalaba a Mu y este, con paso calmado, se acercó a la chica- ¿ como te llamas bombon?

Mu de Aries, un placer conocerla- dijo el caballero presentandose respetuosamente

un placer conocerte a ti tambien- responde la mujer con brillitos en los ojos-¿edad?- pregunta interesada

ehh .. pues 21 años- dice el chico extrañado por la pregunta

edad pasable- dice la mujer con los ojos como estrellitas mientras anota algo en un cuaderno que no se sabe de donde salió, cosa que puso nervioso al caballero - ¿pasatiempos?

leer y entrenar a mi discipulo- responde el chico mientras la mujer dibujaba una especie de corazon en su cuaderno.

¿tienes alguna relacion asquer.. digo amorosa con alguien?- pregunta con los ojos chispeantes de emoción

no- responde el chico, ahora empezando asustarse- ¿ por que me pregunta todo eso?

no te preocupes- le responde misteriosamente- ¿ te interesan las mujeres mayores que tu?- pregunta con los ojos risueños

ALISEEE, CON UN CARAJO!- exclamó Saori enojada- ¿viniste aqui a montar una coreografia o a revolcarte con mis santos?

vine a lo primero pero lo segundo no se oye tan mal- mirada asesina de parte de Athena a la coreografa- ya, ya entendí ¿ es que uno no puede no hacer una bromita en paz?

pues buscale una pareja a Mu rapido- dice la diosa con una sonrisa siniestra en el rosa que haria que el mismo Hades se orinara en sus pantalones

si mi jirafa ... digo mi jefaza- comenzó a ver entre las mujeres- tu seras la pareja de Mu- diciendole a una chica de cabellos rojos mas o menos por la mitad de la espalda y ojos verdes quien miro a la coreografa con una sonrisa timida- ¿ tu nombre?

Aleisha- dice la chica timidamente y camina hasta quedar frente a Mu- mucho gusto señor

el gusto es mio- responde Mu tranquilamente- espero que nos llevemos bien

yo tambien señor- dice la chica sonrojandose furiosamente cosa que no pasa desapercibida ni por Saori ni por la coreografa quien sacó un cartel que decia ´baño subiendo las escaleras a la izquierda´ y las escaleras se iluminaron mientras que Saori se preparaba para usar su baculo como bate de beisbol siendo la bola la cabeza de Alisse quien se asusto al ver a la diosa con traje de beisbol apuntando con tan peligroso baculo a su cabeza si que oculto el cartel y apagó las luces de las escaleras.

ejem ejem sigamos con la proxima pareja- dice mirando a los hombres- tú- dice señalando al dragón- y tú- señala a Shunrei- acerquense porfavor- los dos llegan donde esta Alisse- ¿como se llaman?

Shiryu- responde el caballero de Dragon

Shunrei- dice la chica- un gusto el conocerte

igual nena- repsonde la chica con una sonrisa- Shiryu toma las manos de Shunrei- el chico las toma sonrojada- ¿ prometes proteger a Shunrei en la enfermedad y en la saluda, en la tristeza y la alegria?- pregunta con ojos risueños

si, lo prometo- dice un poco extrañado por la pregunta

entonces yo lo declaro marido y muje..- un baculo le pasó bolando por el lado enterrandose en la pared- digo ustedes son pareja - dijo nerviosa mientras veia que el Aura negra de Saori aumentaba a niveles descomunales- te van a salir arrugas si sigues frunciendo el ceño tanto ¿ quieres que te recomiende una crema antiarrugas?

ALISEEEE - dice Saori empezando a perseguir a la coreografa quien salió despedida hacia donde estaban Dohko, Shion y Saga tirandose arriba del primer caballero de geminis quien de la impresion se fue para abajo junto con la chica

eii tu trabajo era agarrarme no caerte conmigo- dice la chica enojada por el golpe levantandose - mierda mi trasero me duele

perdone señorita, es que no la vi vernir- se excusó el caballero

ALISE- dice Saori enojada con aura maligna e instantaneamente la mujer pone a Saga delante de ella

tengo un mastodonte y se como usarlo- dice la mujer amenzante zarandeando a Saga quien estaba totalmente desubicado

termina con las parejas YA- ordena la Diosa hastiada

si, mi brujita- mirada maligna de parte de Saori a Alise- digo mi jefecita- decia mientras soltaba a Saga- tu y tu- señalando a Ikky y a una Hilda de Polaris- son pareja asi que los quiero juntitos

deacuerdo- dijeron ambos y se colocaron uno al lado del otro

tu- señaló a Kanon- es mi impresion o repentinamente he eloquecido y estoy viendo doble- dijo mirando a Saga y a Kanon repetidamente

somos gemelos- dijeron ambos

ohhh ok- dice Alise pero cuando iba a agregar otra cosa la mirada maligna de Saori la hizo callar- mmm tu pareja sera la chica del pelo turquesa- la mencionada caminó hasta estar delante de Kanon.

Mi nombre es Olympia- se presenta la chica haciendo una reverencia- pero me puede decir Oly, un gusto el conocerlo señor..

Kanon- dice el caballero viendola de arriba a abajo detenidamente causando un sonrojo en la chica- un gusto en conocerte preciosa y espero que nos llevemos bien- dice guiñandole el ojo lo cual causa que el sonrojo de Oly se haga mas pronunciado ¨_no esta nada mal la niña¨_ piensa mirandola otra vez de arriba a abajo.

s-ss-si y-yo tamb-tambien se-s-señor- dice la chica ya nerviosa por la mirada que le dirigia el peliazul a lo cual Kanon sonrio

Maldita sea Gemelo defectuoso, deja de comertela con la mirada que no ves que se va a desmayar- le grita saga a su gemelo desde donde estaba sentado y Kanon se enoja.

Callate copia mal desarrollada- espeto el gemelo menor enojado

CALLENSE LOS DOS ANTES QUE LES ENTRE EL BACULO POR HOYO MAS PEQUEÑO QUE TIENEN MALDITA SEA- grita Saori agitando su recien obtenido baculo amenazante y ambos gemelos tragaron en seco- ¿podemos proseguir con la parejas?- pregunta dulcemente a Alisse la cual por proteccion estaba abrazada de Shion, a su vez, estaba muy sonrojado e intentaba (disimuladamente claro) quitarse a la chica de arriba- ALISSE

ya voy- dijo soltando a Shion y caminó hasta colocarse al lado de la diosa- tu- dice señalando a Afrodita aunque luego se le queda viendo extrañada- ¿eres un hombre o una mujer?- pregunta luego de haberlo visto varias veces

soy un hombre y no, no soy gay- responde Afrodita bufando enojado

entiendo- dice la chica- entonces eres travesti - concluye con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja y todos rien ante el comentario

NO SOY TRAVESTI! - exclama Afrodita enojado

lo que sea, tu pareja sera ella- dice señalando a una chica pelinegra con ojos morados- ven aca preciosa- La chica se acercó hasta quedar en frente del caballero.

Mi nombre es Hotaru, un gusto conocerlo- dice la chica tendiendole la mano la cual Afrodita apretó

soy Afrodita, un placer conocerte preciosa- dice el chico, el cual esta encantado con la chica qure le habia tocado y Hotaru se sonrojo porque el santo le dijo preciosa- espero que nos llevemos bien

yo tambien señor- dice la chica dandole un sonrisa al Santo

dime Afrodita, señor me hace sentir muy viejo

esta bien señor .. digo Afrodita- dice la chica un poco avergonzada por llamarlo por su nombre.

el baño esta disponible- dice Alisse mirandolos a ambos de forma picara- pueden ir y conocerse mejor- ambos se sonrojaron por el doble sentido de la frase

Alisse- la llama Saori con un aura maligna y amenazante de color negro - ¿ que te dije sobre esos comentarios?

perdon mi queridisima jirafa ejem ejem digo jefaza- se corrigio rapidamente al ver que el Aura negra se expandió un poco- la ultima pareja es esa chica pelinaranja con el grandote y después Seiya contigo- explico rapidamente- porfavor pongase juntos en un lado - ambas parejas se ponen a un lado de la otra- entonces esto queda asi

Seiya y Saori

Shun y June

Aioria y Marin

Camus y Pamela

Shura y la asesina .. digo y Corina- corrigiendose al ver que la chica la miró con furia en los ojos

Kanon y Olympia

Shaka y Luna

El cangrejo y Miho

Afrogay y Hotaru- mirada asesina de parte de Afrodita hacia la coreografa

Milo y Shaina

los peliazules- dice refiriendose a Ikki y a Hilda de Polaris- perdon Ikki e Hilda- corrigió cuando le dijeron sus respectivos nombres

Hyoga y Fler

Mu y Aleisha

Shiryu y Shunrei

y por ultimo ¿Cuales son sus nombres?- pregunta al Santo de Tauro y a la chica pelinaranja

Aldebaran- responde el Santo

Natalia- se presenta la chica

y por ultimo, Aldebaran y Natalia- concluye la mujer emocionada- ahora necesito que las mujeres se coloquen delante de los hombres y que las pareja se separen a mas o menos 4 pasos una de otra

¿ para que?- pregunta June extrañada pero colocandose delante de Shun

vamos a empezar con el verdadero ensayo- dice la coreografa sonriendo malvadamente- y a probar los dotes de bailarines de los hombres asi que todos a sus posiciones- todas las mujeres se colocan delante de sus respectivas parejas- comencemos

**Continuara!**

**porfa dejen reviews que para mi es muy importante el saber que ustedes opinan de mi fic!**

**Proximo capi: El ensayo**


End file.
